Trapped With Psycho
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: I can't go, I can't set myself free though I know his love's become possession. Because I've fallen too deep for him/HunHan/Gore/Bloody scene/Slight!KaiHan/Mind to RnR?


_Hallo! Saya comeback bukan dengan FF saya, tapi ini FF titipan salah satu teman saya yang juga seorang author di wp saya. Just called her **qyu**. Oh ya, ada yang suka HunHan, TaoRis atau Chanbaek? Mampir-mampir ke wp saya dong :) /promosi/ Buat yang nungguin FF saya /kalo ada nih/ sabar ya, soalnya saya nggak lagi liburan kaya anak sekolahan ._. jadi diharap sabar ya :)  
_

* * *

**Title: Trapped With Psycho**

**Cast: EXO Luhan, EXO Sehun, EXO Kai**

**Warning: Typos everywhere! It's Bromance! Rated M-for _bloody scene_**

**Disclaimer: This fic isn't mine. I just help her to posted here**

Derap langkah para siswa Paran _High School_ terdengar saling beradu sesaat setelah bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir dibunyikan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan mereka, karena tentu saja mereka merasa sangat senang setelah seharian berkutat dengan materi serta tugas yang seakan membuat dada sesak kini telah berakhir.

Diantara para siswa yang berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolah mewah tersebut terdapat seorang namaja bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih serta doe eyes berwarna cokelat terang ditambah surai hitam berkilau yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna sedang berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa menuju suatu tempat. Namja yang ber_nametag_ Luhan itu berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui seseorang disana. Terlihat sebersit rasa cemas dari ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti tengah diikuti seseorang sedari tadi.

Saat sampai di taman, ia edarkan pandangannya kesekitar taman itu. _Sparkling eyes_nya kemudian menemukan sesosok pemuda tinggi berkulit tan serta rambut sedikit ikal yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di sebuah bangku. Luhan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Kai-ah" ucap Luhan

"Ah, kau sudah sampai Lu" ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Kai katakan padaku kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini?" ucap Luhan _to the point_.

"Ehm… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang selama ini kupendam padamu, Lu"

"M-maksudmu? A-aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan Kai"

"Sebenarnya aku… aku mencintaimu Lu" ungkap Kai.

Luhan hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kai barusan. Lidahnya terasa kelu, bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata saja dari bibir tipisnya terasa sangat sulit. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyaataan cinta dari sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

.

Hening.

.

Hanya suara deru angin yang mengisi kekosongan antara kedua anak Adam dan Hawa tersebut. Hingga salah satu dari mereka membuka suara. Jujur, Luhan memang merasakan kehangatan menjalar di hatinya ketika melihat pancaran ketulusan dari dua bola mata yang sedang menatap hangat kearahnya. Namun kemudian ia tersadar dari fantasinya.

"Maaf Kai, tapi kau tau sendiri kan bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yaitu Sehun, dan aku…."

"…sangat mencintainya" ucap Luhan sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya Kai sedikit terluka mendengar jawaban Luhan, namun ekspresi kekecewaannya hanya bertahan sepersekian detik digantikan oleh ekspresi yang sangat dingin.

"Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Kai.

"Te-tentu s-saja" jawab Luhan ragu. Kai hanya mendesah pelan.

"Kau sedang berbohong" Kai menatap mata Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai "Ap -apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berbohong"

"Haha.. aku tau Sehun adalah orang yang tempramen. Ia juga sering memukulmu saat ia marah atau merasa cemburu. Kau pasti merasa sangat tertekan bersamanya" Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal semua yang Kai katakan karena semua itu memang benar.

"Dan satu lagi, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil Lu. Aku sudah hafal kebiasaanmu saat berbohong yaitu bola matamu akan terus bergerak dan tidak bisa fokus menatap orang yang kau ajak bicara. Kau baru saja melakukannya Lu?" Kai memandang Luhan dengan tatapan teduhnya yang menyejukkan.

Mata Luhan berkaca – kaca "Maafkan aku Kai, aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun saat ini…"

'_karena aku takut ia akan menyakitimu seperti ia menyakiti orang – orang yang dekat denganku sebelumnya'_, lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia mulai terisak pelan. Kai yang melihat bulir – bulir kristal bening mulai jatuh dari kedua mata teduh yang dikaguminya itu reflek memeluk yeoja yang dicintainya itu untuk membuatnya tenang.

Tangisan Luhan mulai mereda menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar, Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan berkata, "Mungkin saat ini hati dan cintamu milik Sehun sepenuhnya, tapi bolehkah aku minta sisihkan sebagian dari memorimu untuk selalu mengingatku sebagai orang yang menyayangimu dan aku akan selalu bersedia menjadi tempatmu bersandar saat kau lelah suatu hari nanti."

Luhan memandang wajah Kai sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus kearah Kai.

"Terima kasih, oh ya ada satu lagi. Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" pinta Kai.

Luhan tampak berpikir lalu akhirnya menggangukkan kepalanya. Mereka saling berpelukan hangat menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain. Hanya pelukan kecil namun dapat membuat keduanya merasa bahagia. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja berperawakan kurus dan tinggi serta kulit putih pucat yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka dari awal tadi. Sepasang matanya tampak berkilat marah, tangannya terkepal erat serta otot – ototnya seakan ingin mencuat dari dalam lapisan kulitnya, menandakan betapa besar emosi yang sedang ditahannya saat ini.

Orang itu adalah—Sehun.

Kai sampai di apartemennya setelah mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhananya yang hangat. Ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang tamu sambil memejamkan mata dan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir coklat panas untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang penat.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk memanaskan air. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti diawasi oleh seseorang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, namun tak ada siapapun. Ia kembali pada kegiatannya semula menunggu air di panci itu mendidih. Saat tangannya baru menyentuh gagang panci ia merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan…

Bugh!

Kai jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dapur yang dingin. Samar-samar ia melihat siluet seseorang yang membawa sebuah tongkat _baseball_ berdiri tak jauh darinya sebelum pandangannya semakin kabur dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

Byurr!

Kai membuka matanya dalam kondisi basah kuyup setelah seseorang menyiramnya dengan seember air. Ia membuka mata dan disadarinya bahwa ia berada di kamarnya sekarang namun tangan serta kakinya terikat.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" kata Kai.

"Melepaskanmu? Cihh… jangan mimpi."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kau tidak tau alasannya atau kau pura – pura tidak tau hah!", bentaknya sambil menendang sebuah kursi disebelahnya.

"Apa ini karena Luhan?" Kai bicara sambil memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Huhh.. Berani – beraninya kau menyatakan cinta pada kekasihku. Aku tau kau menyimpan perasaan padanya sejak dulu, namun aku pura – pura diam saja sampai akhirnya kau mengungkapkan pernyataan cinta bodohmu itu" ucap Sehun kemudian membanting sebuah vas bunga ke lantai.

Pranggg!

"Aku memang menyukainya—"Kai menjeda. Ia menahan napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. Sedang lelaki di hadapannya mulai mengepalkan jemarinya menahan geram yang merayap di dadanya.

"Kau!" Sehun membentak. Nada suaranya meninggi. Buku jemarinya memucat dan kepalan tinjunya mulai mengarah pada wajah tampan Kai. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum licik.

"Kau tahu mengambil yang bukan milikmu itu disebut mencuri, bukan?" Ia mengarahkan manik matanya menatap lurus lelaki lain di hadapannya. Seringaiannya semakin mengembang. Ia mengelus perlahan pisau tajam dalam genggaman tangannya. Entah sejak kapan ia memegang sebuah pisau ditangannya.

"Dan aku sangat membenci pencuri busuk sepertimu—" ia mengulaskan senyum angkuhnya. Memandang rendah lelaki yang mulai terkulai lemas di hadapannya kemudian menusukkan pisau itu ke dalam perut Kai. Menusuknya berkali-kali hingga cairan berbau seng itu mengalir deras. Tubuh Kai tersentak. Bola matanya membesar dan ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai tersa nyeri.

"K-ka—"dan belum sempat ia memberontak sebuah tusukan kembali menusuk perutnya. Napasnya tertahan. Aura ketakutan melingkupi setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa perih yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, masih berkutat dengan kesakitan yang dideranya, tusukan kembali menghantamnya tanpa ampun seolah ingin segera mengakihiri decitan napasnya. Sebuah tusukan penuh dendam.

"Aku takan memberimu ampun, kau dengar?"Lelaki dingin itu berkata sambil menarik surai milik Kai membuat wajah Kai mendongak kearahnya.

"Ka-kau tidak…pantas bersama…Luhan…kau pasti takut ia akan berpaling padaku kan?" lirih Kai lemah disela rintihan kesakitannya.

Sehun menyeringai mendengar pernyataan Kai "Begitukah menurutmu? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada tikus pencuri sepertimu?…"

"Ehmm… kata ibuku jika ada tikus liar berkeliaran maka kita harus melenyapkannya"

Kai yang mendengarnya merasakan suatu bahaya akan dialaminya. Ia memandang wajah menyeringai Sehun dengan tatapan horror… dan pada detik berikutnya…

SLEBB

Sehun menikam tubuh Kai tepat pada bagian jantungnya. Darah keluar dari mulut Kai diiringi rintihan tertahan yang begitu menyakitkan. Melihat itu Sehun tersenyum puas dan ia semakin memperdalam tusukannya ke jantung Kai hingga tubuh Kai terkulai lemas dan akhirnya menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

Sehun berdiri menyaksikan tubuh tak bernyawa Kai di lantai. Deru napasnya menyiratkan kepuasan saat jemarinya mengelus darah yang menempel di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Bola mata itu yang kau gunakan untuk menatap kekasihku, bukan?" Ia menatap tajam bola mata Kai yang di sekitarnya masih terdapat sisa-sisa cairan bening, kemudian mengusapnya dengan kasar dan mulai memainkan jemarinya sendiri pada bola mata itu hingga perlahan bola mata itu terlepas dari asalnya.

"Cih—membosankan" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya bosan.

"Kau lebih tampan seperti ini"Lelaki itu tersenyum. Kemudian memotret hasil karya ciptaannya barusan. Ia membersihkan bekas darah pada pisau dan tangannya kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan ceceran darah dan bau anyir yang menyebar ke seluruh sisi ruangan yang semula menjadi dapur tersebut.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Karena kau adalah pengganggu dalam hidupku—dan hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa memiliki Luhan yaitu aku"

"Siapapun yang mencoba merebutnya dariku, aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk membunuhnya karena tidak ada yang mencintainya seperti aku"

Dan lelaki itu menyunggingkan seringai tipis sambil terus berjalan dalam keheningan malam.

In Luhan's House

Luhan berguling-guling tidak jelas sedari tadi karena ia tidak bisa tidur, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ia kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari menerawang kembali apa yang telah Kai ucapkan padanya tadi siang. _'Benarkah aku tertekan dengan kekasihku sendiri?'_ batinnya '_Tapi apakah aku sanggup bila harus meninggalkannya?'_. Luhan kini berbaring tertelungkup dengan kepala yang ia benamkan di bantal.

Dilanda kebosanan dan tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Udara malam perlahan menyapa permukaan kulit halusnya, sangat dingin membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit menggigil. Dalam keheningan ia menatap langit malam. Entah mengapa langit malam ini begitu gelap, bintang-bintang juga terlihat enggan untuk menampakkan diri untuk sekedar menjadi penerangnya.

Ia edarkan pandangannya kearah jalanan hingga ia menemukan sosok yang amat dikenalnya berdiri dibawah lampu jalan. Ia yakin itu adalah Sehun kekasihnya. Ia tau betul bahwa Sehun adalah sosok yang sedikit misterius dan tidak bisa ditebak, ia menerka-nerka apa yang sedang kekasihnya itu lakukan malam-malam begini di depan rumahnya dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang berantakan itu.

Luhan merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan begitu tajam dan menusuk, namun sedetik kemudian ia menampakkan seringaian menakutkan yang dimilikinya. Seketika Luhan merinding merasa suatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi. Ketika ia ingin memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, Sehun malah melangkah pergi. Luhan memutuskan kembali ke kamar dan berbaring di ranjang. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Kai. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Kai baik-baik saja karena entah mengapa ia takut terjadi hal yang buruk menimpa orang yang disayanginya itu. Tak lama setelahnya Luhan sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

2 hari kemudian

Suasana di Paran _High School_ pagi ini sangat berbeda. Para siswa terlihat berkumpul di aula sembari menundukkan kepala. Mereka memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka di depan sebuah foto. Salah satu diantara mereka ada seorang namja yang menangis sesegukan sambil memandang foto yang ada di depannya, sosok itu adalah Luhan. Jika kalian ingin tau siapa sosok yang ada di tersebut, jawabannya adalah Kai. Berita kematian Kai menyebar setelah kemarin kakak perempuan Kai datang mengunjungi adiknya di apartment. Ia begitu shock ketika menemukan tubuh kondisi Kai yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan kondisi yang sangat tragis.

Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat melihat pemandengan dihadapannya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang aula. Ia melihat Sehun sedang berdiri menyandar pada sisi pintu masuk sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi _stoic_ kebanggannya.

Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun tanpa menandang kearahnya. Sehun berjalan mengikuti Luhan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah tempat Luhan bertemu dengan Kai dulu. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun Sehun.

"Kau melakukannya lagi…Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Haruskah kujawab? Kurasa kau juga sudah tau pasti jawabannya" Sehun menjawab dengan suara datar.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya "Sampai kapan, Sehunnie? Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang ingin mengambil milikku, Lu"ucap Sehun dingin. Ia melangkah mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan tidak merespon pelukan Sehun, namun ia juga tidak menolaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama orang lain Lu, apalagi jika kau pergi dariku…_cause you are mine that I'll never let go_" ucap Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Aku memang tidak bisa pergi darimu, karena aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain lagi… dan juga karena aku… terlalu mencintaimu Sehun'

"Saranghae…"

Air mata menetes dari mata Luhan "Nado saranghae…Sehunnie".

_At last, I'm still trapped with you_

**- FIN -**

_How is your feeling? Wanted to vomit already? Me too! But it isn't my fault that you read this fic, cause i've been reminding you before, right? All right, be a good readers okay. Kalo baca FF orang tanpa ninggalin review itu sama aja kalo beli tapi ngga bayar! So that, don't forget to give the comments below. Thanks for visiting, and wait for my next fiction :) See ya~  
_


End file.
